


The Diary of a Half-Kryptonian

by Sail_Productions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "kids" is pushing it; it's just keira, Absent Parents, Dead Kara Danvers, Diary/Journal, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Tries Their Best, Gen, Kidnapping, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Teenage Drama, Written for a Class, kids get hurt, written by Kai, written pre-crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: After being given a journal for her 8th birthday, life gets odd for Keira DanversGrowing up on Earth while not being human is hard on its own, not to mention alien powers to the mix****WRITTEN PRE-CRISIS****
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Original Character(s), Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Original Character(s), Kara Danvers/ Mon-El (past relationship), Lena Luthor & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. CADMUS File

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyy
> 
> So I wrote this for a class a couple of years back, and not much has changed in my writing style honestly
> 
> I know that this doesn't line up to canon anymore. This was written pre-crisis.
> 
> I take a lot of creative liberties here, feel free to yell at me in the comments

Project No: 2469 Given Name: Keira Zor-El

Last Known Address: *0974** CADMUS Facility, National City, 48570

Status: Alive DOB: 2-15 SSN No:  **CLASSIFIED**

Document Citizenship: United States Title:  **N/A**

Race: Daxiamite/Kryptionian Height: 3ft 4.5in

Place of Birth: National City Weight: 30.2 lbs

Hair: Dark Blonde Eye: Blue

Project Purpose: A weapon against Superman and Supergirl 

Project Notes:

  1. 2849 is a merged DNA clone of Kara Zor-El and Mon-El of Daxam that is genetically engineered to the age of four. From then on **** was given the false memories of parental figures.
  2. Once taken out of the suspension tank, Lex Luthor brought the being to a room, telling it that its name was Keira and its parents had left it there because they didn’t want it. 
  3. Hourly tasks must be assigned to the subject. Mr.Luthor’s left his assistant Miss Eve Teschmacher to deal with the subject while once a day he would visit with 2849 to build trust with the subject. 
  4. Trust was built with the assistant and project leader. Basic training will begin within the week.



  
  


F̼͔̫͔͈͈̲̱̝̘̭̘͙̲͚͔͉̕i̞͖͇̭̟̖̥͜͞l̵̘̺̝̲̞̘̼̙͔̟̤̯̘̫̱̘̤e̶̞̫̠͔̳͙̪̕͘͟͡ ̷̶̢̖̟̮̟̣̭̪͟͞C̶̸͘͝͏̼̫̲͈͕̘̮̠̞̟̠̫͇͖͈ͅǫ̸̞͈͍̲̤͕͚͇̝͎̦͉̲̺̣͚͕̙̳͡r҉̸̶̨̜̞̪̫̰͕̤̺̼r̞̤̱̝̲̗̙̠͈̻̦͍͔̕͟ͅu̵̵͓̱͔̤̳̪̗̪̦̥̲̲̬͚̪͙͜p̶̨̰̳̻͖̜̼̪̰̪̦͕͉̜̘̫̥̠͞ͅt̶̡̢̰̱̬̯̱̪̪̩̩̯̱̯̝͘̕e̱̙̣͍̦̹̝̪̤̯̤͇̱̕d҉̻̞͔̪̻̞̳ͅ


	2. February 15, 2026

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journal entry for February 15, 2026

February 15, 2026

Dear diary, I don’t know how to start this. Aunt Lena said that Mom would keep a journal and that it helps to keep your thoughts organized. I guess that I can do that… 

Well, my name is Keira Danvers. I am 8 years old and live in National City. My parents are Kara Danvers and Milke Matthews, or Kara Zor-El and Mon-El, which also makes me Keira Zor-El. I live with my Aunt Lena or my Aunt Alex. My cousin Clark and his sons, Jon and Conner, sometimes visit from Smallville. 

I moved in with my mom after Clark found me back in 2022. I guess that my dad had left Earth or something. In the short time I was with Mom, she never really talked about him…

Today is my 8th birthday. That’s why Aunt Lena got me this journal. BUT Clark gave me a necklace that he said was just like the one that Grandma gave mom when she left Krypton, then Mom was a few years older than me. He said that I should never take it off. It would start working “in a time of need”. I don’t know what that means. 

Last June, Clark took me to meet my grandma, Alura. Well, she’s Mom’s bio mom, as Aunt Kelly says. Gramma Eliza is Aunt Alex’s bio mom. Whenever I ask about Dad’s parents Uncle Brainy and Aunt Nia are frantic to change the subject. I’ve just Stopped asking About Dad.

Aunt Nia says that I need to get ready for bed. Good night!

Love,

Keira


	3. January 6, 2027

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journal entry for January 06, 2027

January 6, 2027

UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why is it doing this?!?!?!?!?! My stupid laptop is lagging sooo bad!!!!!! You’re probably wondering why a 9-year-old has a laptop, well then, oddly specific weirdo who’s reading my diary, I’m homeschooled. We tried public school in my early years, it didn’t end well. Whatever I’ll probably just ask Aunt Lena to look at it. Kobi was acting strangely in online classes yesterday, I hope everything is alright. 

Welp, I’ve gotta finish my homework, see ya!

Love,

Keira

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy (again lol)
> 
> So I love Keira with my heart and soul
> 
> You may see her pop up in some of my other works
> 
> n e ways   
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @screennamealreadyused


End file.
